


Could Be The One

by pocketjoong



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But also, But so is Hongjoong, First Time, Healthy Relationships, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is just 5k of soft porn, and anal fingering, sweet sweet sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketjoong/pseuds/pocketjoong
Summary: Hongjoong is self conscious about his inexperience, but Yunho is happy to demonstrate exactly how excited he is to be his boyfriend's first lover.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 279





	Could Be The One

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Throwaway by SG Lewis & Clairo, which I listened to a lot whilst writing. I'm just sad and horny and this is my comfort content ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Before Hongjoong, Yunho had never really thought relationships could be so… relaxed. It wasn't that he'd been in a lot of difficult relationships himself - in fact, he'd hardly been in any. In high school, he'd never dated anyone beyond the point of calling them "girlfriend" or "boyfriend" and occasionally holding hands when they hung out in their usual friend circle. At university, he just hadn't really clicked with anyone to pursue more than a couple of dates or just sleeping together for fun. He'd technically dated Mingi for a few months, but they'd both come to the realisation that being best friends who had sex occasionally wasn't actually dating and called it a day.

However, Yunho was aware that he had the kind of smiley, open face that made people assume he was a good listener, and _that's_ why he knew about relationships. For years, he listened to his classmates and coworkers worry about irrational emotions and miscommunications, about people being insecure to the point of jealousy or affectionate to the point of suffocation. Would it bother Wooseok's boyfriend if he accepted his ex-girlfriend's Instagram follow request? Should Miyeon buy her crush a piece of jewellery as a birthday present or was that weird and forward? It was a good thing that people just wanted to vent rather than expecting him to answer, because he had _no idea_. He was alright at reading people and usually did a good job at saying the right thing to cheer them up and make them comfortable, but this Game of Thrones political dating thing was way over his head. Yunho decided relationships were too time consuming, too difficult, and not worth his time until he'd actually graduated with a degree (any degree) and had some kind of grip on the rest of his life. 

Then some short, pointy-nosed guy with a minions hat had flirted through his blood test and passed out on him in the student health clinic and for some reason Yunho's big, stupid, dumb heart had said: _oh_ . After holding Hongjoong's hand and giving him a cheap, garishly blue lollipop, Yunho was both absolutely desperate to see him again and strictly forbidden by the clinic code of conduct from seeking Hongjoong out on social media. He pined dramatically for about a week before the reality of being a biomedical science student kicked in and he had too many assignments to even think about how Hongjoong had such pretty hands that fit so nicely into Yunho's own and had one nail painted elegantly in pearly varnish and - well. He was _mostly_ too busy to think about it.

Hongjoong had spotted him tearing his hair out over a lab report in the social sciences library and had brought him a coffee and his number, and that was that. Hongjoong was straightforward and smart, always communicating what he wanted and encouraging Yunho to do the same. He'd asked Yunho out with "can I take you on a date?" and had later confirmed "hey, you want to be exclusive too, right?" and then checked "is it okay if I call you my boyfriend?" It was so lovely and so reassuring and Yunho discovered the pure joy of having butterflies over kissing someone without the anxiety of them secretly not liking it. 

With all of that in mind, it wasn't exactly surprising, but it was most certainly _unexpected_ when Hongjoong spun around on his wheely chair during one of their study dates and said,

"I really want to have sex with you." 

Yunho's mind briefly went blank as he scrambled for an appropriate and preferably dignified response. 

"Uh… okay? Uh… right now?" he asked, going for a casual tone. He thought he might have pulled it off until Hongjoong giggled. 

"No, I mean like. We've only gotten as far as, um, hands a few times," Hongjoong elaborated, flushing at his own words. "I want to, you know. Go all the way, or whatever." 

His voice was a little tight around the edges, like he was nervous, and Yunho suddenly felt the same way, unsure why this was such a big deal and whether he'd somehow made Hongjoong uncomfortable. Their few times together so far had all been hushed, half-clothed affairs that ended up with one or both of them running to the bathroom to clean up with wet wipes. Hongjoong seemed to enjoy them and was always shy and clingy afterwards, silently demanding affection in the way he snuggled closer and tilted his head up into the perfect angle for a kiss. Yunho had thought about doing more, obviously - he was a human being with a sex drive and Hongjoong was _gorgeous_ \- but he had never pushed for anything, happy to let his boyfriend take the lead. Was this some kind of peer pressure thing or was there some other reason for Hongjoong's anxiety? He fought off the rising wave of his own insecurities in order to give an answer. 

"I mean… yeah, I'm - if you want," he stumbled through his thoughts, "What I mean is, I'm super interested in that but I'm only happy doing what you're happy with. No pressure! Even if we never go further that's fine! Or if you like, want to wait til marriage or some -" 

"Yunho!" Hongjoong interrupted, looking a little alarmed and somewhat amused. "I'm not feeling pressured, puppy. I'm the one that brought it up. What are you thinking?" 

"You seemed… nervous?" Yunho prompted uncertainly. 

"Oh," Hongjoong said, the colour darkening on his cheeks. Yunho quietly thought he'd never be over how pretty Hongjoong looked when he blushed. "I didn't think I was being obvious. It's just - uh - a bigger deal for me because you'll be my first?" 

Yunho's brain took a short vacation into disbelief. The idea that Hongjoong - who was almost a real, functioning adult - was less experienced than Yunho at something was just so baffling.

"You're a _virgin?_ " he blurted. 

Hongjoong's face immediately took on that haughty expression he wore when he was getting defensive. Usually it only came out when Seonghwa brought up his hairstyle choices in first year or Mingi made a comment about what it was like being tall.

"Did my hand on your dick last night feel particularly virginal to you?" he snarked, habitually swinging his chair from side to side. "Virginity is a bullshit patriarchal concept anyway, and -"

"Hongie, I know," Yunho interrupted, a little giggly over Hongjoong's obvious shyness. He hooked his foot behind the chair seat and dragged Hongjoong closer, assuming an innocent expression. "I just thought that was a nicer way to put it than saying you haven't had your dick up -" 

"- okay! I got it," Hongjoong said, rolling his eyes. "I take it you're… not, then?" 

"No," Yunho admitted easily, "I've slept with a bunch of people. But never in a serious relationship, just messing around. So I guess this is new for me too!" He beamed up at Hongjoong, who stared back with a kind of faraway expression. Then he cupped Yunho's face in his hands and aggressively squished his cheeks around, pouting. 

"How did I end up with the most gorgeous boy," he cooed obnoxiously, still pinching and prodding, "How are you so devastatingly sweet to me, huh?" 

"B'cus uh luv yuh" Yunho managed to mumble through his squashed lips. Hongjoong laughed and released his face in favour of kissing him once on each cheek and then squarely on the mouth. 

"Love you too, puppy. You still want to go out for ice cream this afternoon?"

"Duh, of course." 

Over the next few days, Yunho pondered more on Hongjoong's admission. It still felt strange to think that he'd be the more experienced in something. Hongjoong had always taken the lead emotionally, checking in with what Yunho was feeling and communicating what he wanted in return. He was the one who calmed San down and helped him figure out what to do when he thought his assignment was marked unfairly. He was the one who went with Jongho when he got his first T shot and the one who helped Wooyoung with music and politics articles for the student newspaper. He knew what he wanted to do with his career and had a plan for how to get there and the fierce dedication required to achieve it. He rented a real apartment off campus and worked as a freelancer with his own tax records and hard-earned music equipment.

Hongjoong just seemed so effortlessly cool and collected and Yunho was a directionless mess who was prone to playing video games when he ought to be studying. It wasn't a bad thing - Yunho liked when Hongjoong babied him, when he teased him and kissed him and fed him pieces of pancake from his own plate. He knew Hongjoong liked to feel needed and enjoyed trying to spoil and fluster Yunho at every given opportunity. But the prospect that Yunho could take care of him for a while, could be the gentle, guiding one, was - nice. And, well. Kind of hot. 

Yunho tried not to hyper-focus on the idea, afraid that Hongjoong might actually feel pressured. In his own time, however, he couldn't help but get off to the image of Hongjoong laid out all flushed and beautiful, letting Yunho take control to make him feel good. They hadn't gotten as far as talking about preferences and Yunho didn't know which he wanted more - to make Hongjoong writhe around him or to watch the bliss take over his face as he fucked into someone for the first time ever. By Yunho's eighth impromptu shower (after which his roommate Yeosang raised a judgemental eyebrow at him) he had decided he didn't much care what Hongjoong wanted to do, as long as it was with him.

Their clashing schedules meant that they didn't have another evening together for another few days, and then that evening was spent half-cuddling on Yunho's shitty mattress whilst Hongjoong napped and Yunho finished a mock case file for his stupid health and sociology unit. Yeosang was thankfully out, trying to get into Jongho's pants, probably, so they had the dorm to themselves. They hadn't done anything more than a kiss hello but Yunho was still hyper aware of Hongjoong's body pressed up against his own. There was a kind of tension between them - a heat that simmered underneath their kisses and lingered whenever skin brushed against skin. Towards midnight, when Yunho finally put away his laptop, he startled as Hongjoong settled into his lap, sleepy-eyed, with his hair still mussed up on one side. Yunho put his hands on Hongjoong's thighs where they rested on either side of his hips. 

"Hmmmm?" he asked.

Hongjoong answered with a kiss, hands gentle as they slid into Yunho's hair and tilted his head for a better angle. Yunho instinctively moved his hands up to Hongjoong's waist, his hand accidentally meeting warm skin where Hongjoong's sweater had ridden up. The contact had Hongjoong rolling his hips forward with a whine and a rush of heat flooded through Yunho at the realisation his boyfriend was already hard in his sweats. 

"Jesus," he mumbled into Hongjoong's mouth. "Where did this come from?" 

"Been thinking," Hongjoong replied, uncharacteristically shy, "I got a bit worked up before I came here but I didn't want to interrupt your project." 

He kissed down Yunho's jaw to hide his face, working his lips in a methodical trail over the most sensitive areas.

"Is this - ah!" Yunho cut himself off at the gentle scrape of teeth and tongue at the base of his throat as Hongjoong worked a mark into his skin. "Is this about what we talked about the other day? Are you all hot thinking about fucking me?" 

Hongjoong sank his teeth a bit too firmly into Yunho's collarbone, ignoring his surprised yelp.

"Don't tease me," he pouted, "I can't help it."

Yunho laughed, a little breathless.

"I'm not teasing you, Hong. I'm just glad I'm not the only one. It's almost embarrassing how much I've been getting off because of that conversation." 

Hongjoong pulled back to look at him, blushing and messy and so beautiful that Yunho felt like his chest was about to burst and bloom wildflowers. 

"Wait, but why are you so into it? You know I'm not going to be like, good at anything," Hongjoong asked, colour deepening on his cheeks. Yunho wanted to bite him. 

"Because it's _you_ , duh," Yunho said, reveling in the way it made the other squirm in his lap. "And because I get to watch you feel things for the first time ever and I get to make you feel good like nobody has before and that's - _so_ \- hot." 

"Oh," Hongjoong said, looking kind of dazed. "Yeah, I really want that."

Yunho didn't bother to resist the urge to kiss him again, immediately catching Hongjoong's bottom lip between his teeth and tracing it with his tongue. Hongjoong honest to god _whimpered_ , wriggling even closer so that his cock pressed against Yunho's stomach. It also brought his ass directly over Yunho's crotch and he groaned into Hongjoong's mouth at the friction. 

"Did you want to do anything tonight?" he pulled back to ask.

"Do you really need to ask that question?" Hongjoong snarked, rolling his hips down. 

Yunho huffed and tightened his hands around his boyfriend's waist, then threw him back onto the pillows, laughing at the surprised squeak Hongjoong made when their positions were suddenly reversed. 

"Obviously you want _something_ ," he said, nudging his knee between Hongjoong's thighs. "I guess the question is if you're going to be a brat about telling me." 

He dropped a kiss to the end of Hongjoong's nose to let him know he was teasing, but Hongjoong flushed pink all the same. His hands were tugging at the hem of Yunho's sweater, mimicking his nervous habit of picking at his own clothing, and Yunho decided to have mercy, leaning down to pepper kisses all over Hongjoong's neck and collarbones so that they didn't have to hold eye contact. 

"I want- um - I want you to - god, this is so embarrassing," Hongjoong mumbled into Yunho's hair. Yunho could feel the slight tremor of nerves in his shoulders and he thought back to his own first time, fumbling and self-conscious, petrified of doing something stupid in front of a pretty girl. 

"It doesn't have to be embarrassing with me," Yunho reassured him, settling more of his weight sideways into the mattress so that it was more like cuddling than him pinning Hongjoong to the bed. "I know I'm an idiot -" 

"- you're not an idiot," Hongjoong protested reflexively. Yunho stuck his tongue out.

"I was going to say I'm an idiot about _some_ things, but whatever. The point is that I won't ever make fun of you or laugh or think it's weird when you tell me what you want, okay?" 

"Okay," Hongjoong mumbled, finally meeting his eye again. Yunho wasn't sure whether he should be embarrassed that his heart still flipped over in his chest whenever he had Hongjoong's full attention on him. He didn't fight the smile that instinctively shaped his mouth as they looked at each other.

"It's okay if you're shy about it, but don't feel anxious with me, okay? I love you and I think you're sexy as hell and I'm super lucky that you want to do this with me," Yunho told him, honest as ever. Hongjoong returned his smile, then closed his eyes briefly as though he was steeling himself for something. 

"In that case…" he said quietly, looking up through his lashes. "I really want you to finger me." 

Yunho let his head fall down onto Hongjoong's shoulder with a groan, arousal flooding through him so quickly that he felt dizzy. He was absolutely sure Hongjoong would have felt the jerk of his cock against his thigh.

"I take it back," Yunho grumbled against his skin, "I can't handle you telling me what you want. You're not allowed to talk at all."

Hongjoong laughed, but it was a breathless sound, as though he was a little thrilled to discover how much he affected Yunho. In revenge, Yunho spread his hands over Hongjoong's thighs and squeezed, moving up until his thumbs dug into the seams of his underwear through the fabric of his pants. Hongjoong jolted, breath catching in his throat as Yunho's hands continued up and his fingers hooked over his waistband.

"Okay?" Yunho checked.

"Okay," Hongjoong agreed, tugging at the fabric to reinforce his point. Yunho helped him get the sweatpants down over his knees and ankles, his pulse thrumming embarrassingly quickly in his throat at the sight of Hongjoong in just an oversized hoodie, his cock straining against the fabric of his underwear as he shyly brought his bare thighs together as if to hide. Yunho pushed his hoodie up and out of the way so that he could lean down and trail light kisses over Hongjoong's stomach, revelling in the sharp intake of breath above him as he gently grazed his teeth over the sharp curve of his hipbone. 

"Should we shower, then?" 

Hongjoong reacted by tensing up, covering his face with his forearms and mumbling something into his sleeves. Yunho huffed a laugh into his skin and then wriggled back up the bed to jam his nose into under Hongjoong's jaw, obnoxiously snuggling as close as he could get until Hongjoong relaxed too, giggling into his arms.

"I can't hear you with your mouth full of sleeves," Yunho grumbled, but he was smiling. 

Hongjoong groaned and moved his elbows out so that only his eyes were covered. 

"I _said_ I don't need to shower, because…" 

"... because?" 

"... because I already showered and - and I _told_ you I got worked up before I came over. Don't make me say it, it's embarrassing," Hongjoong whined, pink creeping up to his ears.

Heat crashed into Yunho's system like a freight train and he pulled Hongjoong's hands down by the wrists so that he could kiss him again, muffling Hongjoong's surprised squeak with his lips. 

"That's not - embarrassing it's - _hot_ ," he said between kisses, shifting his weight so that he could rut against Hongjoong's thigh and relieve some of the aching pressure between his legs. 

"You're turned on by weird things," Hongjoong accused, biting playfully at Yunho's lower lip. Yunho huffed at him and pulled back. 

"So it wouldn't turn you on if I told you how I get myself off thinking of you?" he suggested, smug as anything when Hongjoong's eyes widened and his hips twitched. Yunho smoothed his hand down over Hongjoong's chest and torso to cup him though his underwear, keeping the pressure light and teasing. "You don't want to know how I touch myself, thinking about your hand around me? Thinking about being on my knees for you?" 

"Yunho _,_ " Hongjoong breathed, tone shaky and uncertain, "I was - I was thinking about you too." 

Yunho drew back again, letting his fingertips play with the elastic around Hongjoong's hips. He imagined that firework sparks bursting against his skin would feel less intense than this. 

"Can I?" 

Hongjoong flushed again.

"Only if you get undressed too," he insisted. 

Yunho complied, briefly leaving the bed to tug his shirt over his head and kick off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. He grabbed his lube from the bedside drawer whilst he was up but tossed it carelessly onto the mattress, his focus on Hongjoong.

"Better?" he asked, flourishing one hand over himself.

Hongjoong nodded, eyes locked on Yunho's bare chest as the other man climbed onto the bed and knelt between Hongjoong's legs. He gently tapped Hongjoong's side, prompting him to lift his hips so that he could slide a pillow beneath them.

"Tell me how you were getting off before," he requested, "If you're not too shy." 

He carefully pulled Hongjoong's underwear down and over his legs, leaving him naked from the waist down. It was the first time Yunho had a chance to really look at him, without darkness or clothing obscuring his attention, and he wasn't ashamed to notice saliva pooling under his tongue at the sight. Hongjoong was just so _pretty_ \- all flushed pink, his hair trimmed neatly, his cock curving up toward his stomach, the head already glistening with precome. Yunho leant in to lick it off, humming to himself as Hongjoong twitched against his tongue. He'd gone down on people before, and it was fine, but he _ached_ to make Hongjoong fall apart with his mouth, the emotional charge between them intensifying every desire to burning point. He desperately wanted to make Hongjoong feel good, wanted to see and hear and feel his pleasure. He wanted to know how Hongjoong got himself off thinking about _him_.

"The more you tell me, the more I'll touch you," he bargained, emphasizing his point by flicking his tongue again. Hongjoong made a breathy sound, fingers curling tight around the hem of his hoodie. His head was tipped down to watch Yunho, eyes dark and heavy-lidded. 

"I was thinking about you in the shower," he mumbled, drawing in a sharp breath as Yunho took the head of his cock into his mouth. "You - you were holding my hand the other day and I - your fingers are so long and pretty and I was thinking how good it would feel and I just - I ended up fingering myself," he rushed out, voice pitching higher as Yunho rewarded him by sliding further down his cock, his lips sealed around the base as the shaft slid over his tongue.

Hongjoong's breath caught on a moan as he slowly worked his mouth up and down and Yunho felt his own cock jump at the sound, already painfully hard at the image of Hongjoong all wet and beautiful as he got off in the shower. He kept the pace of his mouth painfully slow as he picked up the lube, apologising to his future self for the laundry load as he squeezed out too much and it dripped onto the pillow cover. He pulled off Hongjoong's cock with a wet sound and used his clean hand to gently push Hongjoong's knee up and his ankle out, spreading his thighs a little wider. 

"Still okay?" he checked, noticing how hard Hongjoong was trembling.

"Fuck yeah," Hongjoong reassured, his smile slightly embarrassed. "I'm just _really_ turned on."

"Good," Yunho said, pleased. "Then I'm not the only one. I'll go slow, but let me know right away if it's too much, okay?" 

"Okay," Hongjoong agreed, dropping his head back against the pillows. 

Satisfied, Yunho brought his slicked-up hand between Hongjoong's legs, rubbing one fingertip gently over the tight curl of his hole. Despite being turned on, he was still understandably tense. Yunho didn't push, just continued to stroke lightly over the area as he leaned in to kiss the head of Hongjoong's cock again. 

"Keep talking for me?" he requested sweetly, "Did you come like that, on your fingers?" 

"No," Hongjoong sighed, letting out the breath he'd been holding. "Wasn't - ah - wasn't enough," he mumbled, focussed on the wet heat of Yunho's mouth once more. Yunho moaned around him, feeling Hongjoong relax at the simultaneous distraction and stimulation. He carefully pressed one finger in, just up to the first knuckle, pairing the action with a hard flick of his tongue under the ridge of Hongjoong's cock head. Hongjoong keened, hips pushing down onto Yunho's finger as he relaxed into the sensation, his earlier playing obvious in the easy slide of Yunho's finger. 

"Nnngh, had to use a toy," Hongjoong panted, "My fingers aren't long enough but yours - fuck, _fuck_ ," he whined as Yunho eased his hand back and forth, keeping pace with his mouth as he gradually pressed in the whole length of his finger. He pulled back to lick a flat stripe over the head, breathless from getting close to deepthroating. 

"Hongjoong, that's so fucking hot," He groaned into the curve of Hongjoong's hip. "I could come just thinking about that." 

There was a desperate, wordless noise as Hongjoong's eyes squeezed shut and Yunho smiled into his skin, already in love with the sounds he could get out of his boyfriend. 

"Feeling good?" he checked, pressing a light kiss to his inner thigh. 

"Mhmm," Hongjoong managed to agree, back arching as he shivered.

Yunho smiled again, then leaned in to dip his tongue into the precum leaking from Hongjoong's tip at the same time he eased a second finger into his hole. Hongjoong made a broken sound, legs shaking violently as he tried to close them around Yunho's shoulders. 

"Wait, wait," he whimpered, brow pinched, chest heaving. 

"Too much?" Yunho asked, carefully pulling his second finger free. Hongjoong groaned and Yunho's heart clenched uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, baby, I didn't mean for it to hurt," he said, kissing Hongjoong's stomach.

"It didn't hurt," Hongjoong reassured quickly, opening his eyes. "Don't worry. I was just, um, way too close to coming too soon." 

"Just from my fingers?" Yunho blurted, surprised. He regretted it immediately as Hongjoong brought his hands up to hide his face again, embarrassed. 

"I'm so sensitive," he complained. "I wanted to be good at this."

"Hongjoong, no, you don't understand," Yunho told him. "You really don't need to worry about being good anything. I think if you did anything more than lie there looking gorgeous right now, I'd pass out."

"But I'm not going to last," Hongjoong protested through his palms.

"So what? You know what's going through my mind?" Yunho prompted, slowly starting to move his finger again. 

"What?" Hongjoong asked quietly, breath catching as Yunho worked him back up again. 

"I'm thinking about how fucking hot you're going to look when I make you come," Yunho said, wrapping his other hand around Hongjoong's cock, using the excess lube and spit to ease the slide. 

Hongjoong arched up, hands falling away to claw at the bedsheets as he drew in short, shallow little breaths. 

"I'm thinking about how much fun I'm going to have watching you make a mess of yourself just like that," Yunho continued, pushing the second finger in again. Hongjoong whimpered breathlessly but didn't resist this time, his eyes squeezed shut as his leg muscles jumped and he relaxed around Yunho's fingers, his body drawing them in in a way that had Yunho's imagination going rogue. He was sure that Hongjoong was close, and he desperately wanted to push him over the edge. 

"I'm thinking," he continued lowly, "That if you come this easily from my fingers, how good can I make you feel with my cock, hmm?" 

He teased Hongjoong's rim with his third finger, pressing in just enough to stretch, and Hongjoong broke.

"Nghhh," he cried, his whine choked into silence as he spasmed against the bed, come spilling over Yunho's hand and splashing onto his own abdomen, his face almost peaceful as he reached the height of his pleasure. Yunho slowed his strokes and eased his fingers out before the oversensitivity set in, shifting up the bed to kiss Hongjoong sweetly on the mouth. He trailed his lips down along Hongjoong's throat, feeling the pulse beneath his skin as he caught his breath.

"Good, baby?" he murmured.

"Mmm, so good," Hongjoong mumbled, eyes hazy and pleased. "I don't think I've ever come that hard."

"Good," Yunho said happily, "I _really_ enjoyed making you come that hard." 

Hongjoong frowned suddenly. 

"You haven't come though," he pouted, reaching down to where Yunho's cock was pressed up against his leg. 

Yunho hummed, amused. 

"It won't take much," he admitted, letting his head fall back as Hongjoong's hand pushed his underwear aside and settled around his length. His whole body reacted to the touch, warmth and desire flooding his system as Hongjoong kissed him to the rhythm of his strokes. 

"Hmm, lube," Hongjoong decided after a few minutes, sitting up briefly to grab the bottle. When his hand returned, it was cool and slick and a low noise escaped Yunho's throat at the wet, easy pleasure of it. 

"Hongjoong," he whined, burying his face into Hongjoong's shoulder.

"Jesus, you are so turned on," Hongjoong said, somewhere between awed and delighted as pre-come dripped down his wrist. 

"I - ah - I wasn't kidding," Yunho complained, shivering at the heavy flick of Hongjoong's thumb under the head. "Thinking - ah - about you is - mmph," he tailed off, unable to concentrate as he came closer to his orgasm. 

"Next time, I want you to teach me to suck you off," Hongjoong murmured to him. "I want to learn to do it properly, so I can take you all the way. Want to be on my knees when you come down my throat."

" _Fuck,_ " Yunho rasped, the imagery sending him tumbling over the edge into orgasm, pleasure pulsing through his body in waves as he released all over Hongjoong's hand and stomach, his come mixing with the liquid already pooled there. He immediately turned to kiss Hongjoong again, dizzy as he came down from the high, their lips clumsy and soft as they smiled through it.

"Ugh, we need to shower," Hongjoong mumbled, pulling a face. 

"Yeah, dicks are messy," Yunho complained, grabbing his discarded shirt to soak up the worst of the mess. "You shower first and I'll clean up the bed?" 

"Okay." 

He checked that the apartment was still Yeosang-free, then waddled off to the bathroom with a towel clutched to his chest. He came back clean, pyjama-clad and smelling of peppermint soap just as Yunho was trying to wrestle a clean fitted sheet onto the mattress. He laughed, swatting Yunho out of the way with his towel. 

"I'll do that, go shower," he instructed, taking over the task like a professional. By the time Yunho came back to the bedroom, hair dripping streaks of water down his chest, Hongjoong was curled up in the fresh bedding playing a fashion game on his phone, one of Yunho's sweaters dwarfing his small frame. Yunho only just resisted the urge to clutch at his heart like an old woman at the sight, but he couldn't hide his smile as he crouched down to sift through his clean laundry basket in search of a shirt. There was movement behind him and then a towel dropped over his head, obscuring his vision. He made a questioning sound as Hongjoong started to gently pat the towel over his head.

"If you don't dry it a little, you'll get sick," he scolded, fluffing up Yunho's hair with the towel. 

Yunho huffed. 

"Pretty sure that's just superstition," he pointed out, pulling a faded Super Mario shirt from the basket. Hongjoong hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to Yunho's forehead.

"But you'll do it for me, just in case?" 

"Just in case," Yunho agreed, helpless to say no. He wrangled the shirt over his head and let Hongjoong maneuver him back to bed, waiting patiently for his boyfriend to stop messing with the sheet corners so they could cuddle. He set his alarm and reached out to flick the lamp switch off as Hongjoong settled against his chest, cold hands already shoved under Yunho's shirt to make him squirm. 

"Thanks for taking care of me," he murmured, uncharacteristically shy. 

Yunho squeezed him.

"Thank _you_ for trusting me," he whispered back. "It was different with you, you know?" 

"Really?" 

"Mhm. It affected me more than I thought it would," he admitted. 

Hongjoong giggled.

"Guess we'll have to do it again tomorrow, then. Maybe twice. And the day after…" he trailed off, fingers dancing over Yunho's stomach and hovering above his waistband. 

"Oh god, I've created a monster," he moaned dramatically, "How am I going to live when my super hot boyfriend wants to get into my pants all the time?" 

"Shut up." Hongjoong smacked him, but he was laughing. Their giggling dissolved into sleepy huffs as they calmed down, and Yunho was almost asleep when he felt Hongjoong's mouth against his jaw, pressing lazy kisses into his skin.

"Love you, puppy," he mumbled.

"Love you too," Yunho whispered back, his chest suddenly feeling tight and full. He felt Hongjoong's breathing even out into sleep and he smiled into the darkness. Maybe everyone was right, and relationships were hard and complicated. Maybe in the future, they'd have fights and annoy each other and mess things up. But this? This overwhelming swell of love in his chest, this warm, familiar body pressed up against his own? Yunho was willing to bet it would be worth it. 


End file.
